


An Endless Elegy

by Orangy_Juice



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: /OC, /Reader, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional, F/M, Fluff, Hybrid - Freeform, OC/Character - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, Romance, Slow Burn, Supernatural - Freeform, Violence, Werewolf, Witch - Freeform, hawt e, listen ill update these tags as I go I have no clue what to put, not cannon please dont come at me guys this is for fun please istg, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangy_Juice/pseuds/Orangy_Juice
Summary: "We cross our bridges when we come to them and burn them behind us, with nothing to show for our progress except a memory of the smell of smoke, and a presumption that once our eyes watered."Two girls are forced together when Violà Lupin moves to Mystic Falls as a foreign exchange student. Her new roommate, Lucia Davis, isn't happy to learn she'll be sharing a room for the rest of her high school life. However, neither girl could have imagined how their lives would be turned upside down and their views of the world would be tested when they meet one Stefan Salvatore, and suddenly the supernatural becomes reality.
Relationships: OC/Damon Salvatore, OC/Stefan Salvatore





	1. Viola Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A quick disclaimer: This was a story co-written a friend of mine (I'll link her ao3 when she makes one). We wrote this for fun, and we weren't trying to stick closely to canon. Things aren't too different, but the things certain characters can do might be slightly different or reflect abilities or creatures added in later seasons or series. If this doesn't sound like something you'd enjoy, feel free to skip this fic. If you choose to keep reading, thank you.
> 
> This story was written with two main characters, and each chapter will be split into two parts, one part for each of their points of view, and each part will be marked with which characters perspective its from. You CAN skip chapters and only follow one pov, things will still make sense, you'd only be missing a second story of sorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick disclaimer: This was a story co-written a friend of mine (I'll link her ao3 when she makes one). We wrote this for fun, and we weren't trying to stick closely to canon. Things aren't too different, but the things certain characters can do might be slightly different or reflect abilities or creatures added in later seasons or series. If this doesn't sound like something you'd enjoy, feel free to skip this fic. If you choose to keep reading, thank you.
> 
> This story was written with two main characters, and each chapter will be split into two parts, one part for each of their points of view, and each part will be marked with which characters perspective its from. You CAN skip chapters and only follow one pov, things will still make sense, you'd only be missing a second story of sorts.

Buildings quickly whisked by as Violà stared out the window of a crowded bus. She had gotten on from the airport, the buses first stop, so she was lucky enough to get a seat, and one with a good view at that. Well, a good view was probably pushing it, a busy street lined with commercial buildings probably wasn’t what most people would consider a ‘good view’, but Violà was happy all the same. She had waited for this day for what seemed like all of her life. Through Mystic Falls’ exchange program, she was finally able to travel, leaving behind Yvoire France to spend the rest of her highschool life in Virginia. She could barely contain her excitement, having to really focus to be able to sit still in her seat.  
“You’ve had that smile on your face this whole ride.” Violà turned to the elderly woman sitting next to her. “You must be pretty happy about something.”  
“Yes Ma'am!” Violà nodded her head vigorously, her blonde hair seeming ready to fall out of its loose braid any moment, if it weren’t for the thin black ribbon tying it in place. “I will be an exchange student here starting monday! I am very very excited!” She spoke a bit awkwardly, her english a bit rusty. The woman sitting next to her smiled though, Violà’s excitement clearly bringing her joy.  
“It’s nice to see young people so excited about their education,” the woman said, “It’s been some time since I’ve met someone so excited to move here.”  
“Of course!” Violà exclaimed, “I love to go to school and meet new people, and it has been a dream to visit America!” She smiled sweetly at the woman, who returned the look with a nod.  
“That’s nice to hear. You seem like a sweet girl.”  
“Oh! Thank you very much ma’am.”  
Before Violà could say much else the bus slowed to a halt and a voice rang over the speakers. The sound was surprisingly loud to her, bringing her to cover her ears, but looking around no one else on the bus seemed bothered. Violà slowly lowered her hands, worried that the gesture made her seem odd, which was the last thing she wanted.  
“We have arrived at Mystic Falls. For everyone stopping at Mystic Falls, we have arrived”  
A few people began to grab their bags and head for the front of the bus. Violà stood up, brushing off her pink sweater and squeezing her way past the old woman. She grabbed a duffle bag, the only bag she brought with her, containing everything she would have for the foreseeable future. Maybe she underpacked…  
“Oh! Let me get your bags for you ma’am!” She reached to grab the women's bags but was stopped by her raising a hand.  
“Oh, there’s no need dear, this isn’t my stop.”  
“Huh? But do you not also live in Mystic Falls?” based on the conversation they had had Violà figured the woman lived there too, but she simply shook her head, confusing Violà even more. She didn’t have much time to contemplate, though, as the bus driver gave a last warning to anyone wanting to get off.  
“Ah! Well, it was very nice to meet you.” Violà bowed her head and hurried to the front of the bus, where she thanked the busdriver as well, grabbing the ends of her pleated white skirt to give the man a quick courtesy before rushing off the bus, not wanting to hold him up any longer.  
After stepping off the bus and watching it drive away Violà stood still for a moment. This was it. After all this time she was finally here. She took a deep breath, psyching herself up as she put on a look of determination. She reached into her bag and dug around for a moment, pulling out a slightly crumpled up map which she quickly tried to flatten out against her legs.  
“Ok, first stop is….Mystic Falls Highschool.” Violà wanted to go to drop off her necessary papers that day so she wouldn’t have to rush to worry about it just before school started. She turned the map in her hands a few times, holding it far out in front of her and bringing it close to her face again trying to make sense of it.  
“If I am here….And the school is….there….Then I must go-” She furrowed her brows, glancing up from the map. The sidewalk and roads were busy. Everyone seemed to be out to enjoy their last few days of summer. As people walked by she could feel them looking at her, hear them whisper about a girl who can’t seem to read a map. She could feel all the confidence she had before drain from her. But she wasn’t about to let this get her down. Again, she psyched herself up, looked at the map one last time, and walked the way she thought was to the highschool….and ended up hopelessly lost.  
She thought she had been following a road that would take her to the northern end of town, but looking around she didn’t recognize any of the nearby buildings to be that on the map. Based on her surroundings she seemed to be in a park. Several teens her age seemed to be enjoying themselves, playing football or sitting with a group of their friends. Glancing at her map, however, showed that whatever park she seemed to be at was on the complete other side of town. Defeated, Violà collapsed onto a nearby bench, holding her head in her hands in frustration. To her, it felt as if she had been walking around for hours, that she was running out of time to get to where she needed to be. Of course, the first thought to enter her mind was that she wouldn’t make it to her host family's house on time, and that she would be spending the night alone, sleeping on some bench. However, looking at her watch showed that only half an hour had passed. Violà let out a sigh, trying to think of what to do or who to ask for directions. Her thoughts were interrupted, however.  
“Excuse me-” Violà looked up, her eyes meeting with those of a handsome boy who was looking down at her. “Sorry to bother you, I was watching you for the last few minutes,” He paused. “Oh! Not in like, a weird way or anything, it's just….You looked lost.”  
Violà was quiet for a second. She couldn’t help but feel a wave of embarrassment wash over her. Not only did someone notice her dishevelment, but it was a pretty boy at that. “O-oh, um…. Yes, I am very lost.” She hung her head, defeated.  
“Maybe I can help?” The boy offered, though Violà shook her head.  
“I am sure I could figure it out.” She said, trying to feign confidence. “I would not want to burden you, either”  
“It’s no problem,” He smiled, taking the map from her before she could object any further. After looking at it for a moment he flipped it around, causing Violà to blush in embarrassment for having been holding it upside down. “Now,” He said, “Where do you need to go?”  
“Uhm, Mystic Falls Highschool.” She responded.  
“Oh, perfect, I was heading there too,” The boy held out a hand. “I can walk you there.”  
Violà looked at his hand for a moment. How fortunate that he had happened to be walking by. If he hadn’t, she may not have ever found her way. Smiling, she took the boy's hand, letting him pull her up. He then headed off the direction Violà had come, and she followed close behind, not wanting to get lost again.  
Most of the walk had been fairly silent. Sure, the boy and her were walking side by side, him pointing at the map to try and teach her how to get around, but other than that there wasn’t much else being said. Violà had a hard time reading the boy as they walked, and she didn’t really know how to strike up a conversation with him. Lucky enough for her though, eventually the boy started one himself.  
“My name’s Stefan, by the way.”  
“Oh! I am Violà, I apologise, it was rude of me to not introduce myself earlier.”  
“Violà? You aren’t from around here, are you?” It definitely wasn’t a hard deduction to make, with her being lost in such a small town, her name, her accent and stiff manner of speech.  
“Yes, I am from France,” Violà replied happily. “I have always wanted to visit America, and so when my family saw that Mystic Highschool would allow exchange students, they said I could come! I am very excited to be here.”  
“Oh really? I didn’t know they’d be having an exchange program.” Stefan said. “I guess we’re heading there for the same reason then,” he said, flashing her a smile.  
“You are an exchange student too?” Violà asked excitedly. “Where are you from?”  
“Well, kinda…. I was born here, lived here as a kid,” Stefan said. “I live in a military family though, so we move a lot. Now I’m back.”  
Violà nodded in understanding. She had hoped that he too was a foreign student, so that maybe she would have something in common with another student, and although she was a bit disappointed to learn that was not the case, she still felt like they were somewhat similar. He hadn’t been to Mystic Falls in a long time, so maybe it was a bit foreign to him too.  
“Here we are,” Stefans voice pulled Violà out of her thoughts as the two stoped in front of a large building. It was bigger than she expected and seemed to loom over her, making her feel nervous going in for the first time.  
“Come on, I’ll show you where you can turn in your papers.” Violà reluctantly followed Stefan inside.  
The halls were mostly empty, easing any fear she may have had. There were very few students in the building, and most of the teachers seemed to be in their classrooms getting ready for the beginning of the school year the following week.  
Not too far down the main hall Violà could see an office area come into view, a woman who she assumed to be the secretary sitting at the front desk looking rather bored. The two approached side by side, and after they stood there for a few seconds the woman looked up.  
“How can I help you kids?” She asked.  
“I’m transferring here this year,” Stefan said, handing a small handful of papers to the woman. “Here are my papers.”  
Violà watched as she looked over the papers, seeming annoyed.  
“Your records are incomplete,” She began. “Your missing immunization, your previous transcripts,” the woman began to list off what the school required, and she didn’t seem close to finishing.  
Stefan glanced at Violà with a slight look of apprehension before cutting off the secretary.  
“Please check again,” he said, looking deep into her eyes. “All my records are there.”  
Violà could help but feel a slight shiver go down her spine at Stefan’s response, but she said nothing, and a moment later the woman looked up again.  
“....Well, you’re right,” She said after a few seconds, to Violà’s surprise. “Everything is here. I must have missed it.” Violà couldn’t help but wonder how the secretary had missed so many papers, but the woman looked to her before she had much time to think about it. “And what about you?” She asked.  
“Oh, um…” Violà quickly dug through her bag to fish out the necessary records before handing them to the woman. She was relieved as the woman smiled at her and said that everything seemed to be in order.  
“So you’re the new exchange student I’ve been hearing about? Well, welcome to Mystic Falls.”  
“Thank you very much ma’am.” Violà nodded politely, and Stefan walked her out to the front of the school.  
“Do you need me to walk you home?”  
“Oh, no, I think I understand the map now, thanks to you pointing out how to read it.” Violà responded with a smile. “And you have already helped me so much, I do not want to burden you any farther.”  
“Alright, I’ll see you around then.” Stefan said.  
“Yes, and thank you very much for helping me today!”  
Stefan nodded to her with a smile, and the two parted ways, heading in opposite directions.  
Though Violà had gotten turned around a few times on her way, Stefan’s earlier map guide had helped a great bit, and she managed to make her way to her host family’s house as the sun started to set. For a few moments Violà stood outside, just looking at the house. It was quite a bit smaller than her house back in France. Looking at the surrounding houses on the same street, they all seemed extremely similar. Living here would be a lot different than back home, but she felt nothing but excitement as she walked up to the front door, knocked a few times, and headed inside.  
There to greet her was a middle aged man wearing khakis and a button down shirt. He really had no style.  
“Hey there!” He said cheerfully with a smile. “You must be Violà, right? My name’s Robert, but just call me Rob.” He held out his hand, expecting her to shake it.  
“Yes, I am, pleased sir,” Violà said politely, taking and shaking his hand. He seemed surprised by her grip.  
“My daughter and wife should be home any time now, you can wait in your room if you’d like.” He pointed down the hall. “You’ll be sharing with my daughter Lucia, I hope that’s not an issue.”  
“Oh! I did not know you had a daughter!” Violà said happily. “Yes, I am glad to share a room, it will be just like having a sister!” Rob seemed to be relieved at her response. After thanking him she headed down the hall to the room he had pointed out. As she walked into the room Violà was caught off guard at how bare the room was. There wasn’t much in the room, and the only real decorations were a few band posters on the wall. Other than a bed and a messy vanity, there wasn’t really any other furniture in the room. It was a big difference than Violà’s room back home. She’d have to help Lucia decorate.  
She sat on the bed and closed her eyes. Everything was coming together now. She smiled, excited for what was to come. But the thought of the future made her remember a conversation she had with her parents just before she left France.  
As she was finishing packing her parents came into her room, sitting on her bed beside her.  
“Violà,” her father said, “There’s something your mother and I haven’t told you yet, something that is very important, especially if you are to be so far from home…” Her mother nodded, and the grave look on her parents faces made her pulse speed up.  
“What is it?” Violà asked, her face not hiding her worry at all. Her mother clenched onto a book in her lap.  
“Our family...Our family is a family of werewolves.” Her mother said grimmly.  
“...Huh?” Violà questioned after a moment of silence, before beginning to laugh. “You can’t be serious!” She laughed. “That is your worst excuse to get me to stay yet!” but as her parents' faces didn’t change her laughter faded. Once she had stopped her mother passed her the book she held.  
“Our family’s history,” Her mother said simply. Violà flipped through the pages quickly.  
“These are all just fairy tales!” Violà said. “Ones you would read me to sleep with! Everyone knows that these things aren’t real,” she said, seeming frustrated. “Why must you make up such a far fetched excuse just to keep me from leaving?” She seemed hurt they were trying to sell her such an obvious lie.  
Her father let out a heavy sigh. “Perhaps this will make you believe.” Violà watched as he pulled a knife from his back pocket and slowly ran it across his hand. She was horrified and disgusted, not only at the sight of her father cutting his own hand open in an attempt to sell their story, but also at the fact that she could smell the heavy scent of iron from her spot on the dead with her mother between them.  
When her father opened his hand there was a deep gash. Blood ran out quickly, pooling in his hand, but before Violà could jump up to get a first aid kit she watched with wide eyes as the cut vanished and the blood dried before her eyes.  
“What…?” Violà asked, appalled. “But that’s...That’s not possible!”  
“Not for a human, but….” Violà’s mother trailed off, not having to finish. Though this was likely ample enough evidence, her parents took it a step further. After giving their daughter time to process all that was just sprung onto her, they nailed the last nail in the coffin by transforming right before her eyes. Not only did it challenge everything Violà knew about the regular world, but what she did about werewolves as well. From what they knew, they could only transform under a full moon, that they couldn’t control themselves when they did, but as much as she wanted to she couldn't deny what was in front of her eyes.  
The next morning before she left for the airport, Violà’s parents told her one last thing. On the first full moon after her 17th birthday, she would transform. She couldn’t do anything to stop it, due to it being her first transformation. And that date was coming up soon. It was just over a week away now.  
Violà sighed, shaking the thought from her head. She could hear someone stomping down the hall towards the room, so she looked to the door with a smile. It must’ve been Lucia, here to greet her.  
Just then Lucia burst through the door, stopping dead in her tracks when she saw Violà sitting on her bed.  
“Hi! My name is Violà, I am very pleased to meet you! Your father is a very kind man, he met me when I came in.”  
“Well, stepfather… even that is being generous- Wait, who the fuck are you?!”  
In that moment Rob stepped into the doorway. “That’s what I was trying to tell you before you stormed off,” he said. “Like she said, this is Violà Lupin. She’s a foreing exchange student who will be living with us for the foreseeable future. You two are sharing a room.”  
Lucia’s eyes narrowed. “What?”


	2. Lucia Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick disclaimer: This was a story co-written a friend of mine (I'll link her ao3 when she makes one). We wrote this for fun, and we weren't trying to stick closely to canon. Things aren't too different, but the things certain characters can do might be slightly different or reflect abilities or creatures added in later seasons or series. If this doesn't sound like something you'd enjoy, feel free to skip this fic. If you choose to keep reading, thank you.
> 
> This story was written with two main characters, and each chapter will be split into two parts, one part for each of their points of view, and each part will be marked with which characters perspective its from. You CAN skip chapters and only follow one pov, things will still make sense, you'd only be missing a second story of sorts.

Chilled water that came from Lucia’s showerhead and hit the palm of her hand as she tried to get used to the temperature. Usually she wasn’t very lucky when it came to getting hot water but she managed to deal with it knowing this was only a temporary situation. She began her daily ritual of staring at the yellow-painted brick she found all too familiar. A similarly familiar voice filled her ears and she jumped as her cheap plastic shower curtain was yanked open.  
“Aye, Lucia” Her cellmate, Jannet, called out. She had been avoiding all the other prisoners for most of her stay here. Sure they were scary and all but that's not what she was worried about. She knew damn well how almost all of them were still trigger happy from the ‘fresh meat’ arriving.  
“We heard you're getting out today” Lucia glanced up, guessing the three girls belonged to the same gang, judging by their matching stick ‘n poke tattoos. Yes, today was her last day, and if she manages not to cause any trouble or fights then she’ll be good as free. But of course, that would mean not getting into any altercations with anyone, especially this trio.  
“Yeah, what about it?” Trying her best to mind her own business, she goes back to washing the soap out of her dirty blonde hair while attempting not to expose her front side.  
“Johnson, Carter, Phillips! Get back to your stall, now.” One of the guards called out their last names, noticing them not using their shower time accordingly. Lucia could feel Jannet roll her eyes as she continued to run her mouth.  
“You know, since we got here, it's been kinda the tradition to give a going-away gift to our favorite prisoners” Her voice feigned a kind of friendliness, but Lucia could feel the poison dripping off of each word.  
“I will not ask you again, ladies!” The guard threatened, sounding more and more annoyed with them. Lucia fixed her eyes on the floor, watching the water slide down her long legs, working its way down the drain like a tiny tornado.  
“Whatever it is, I don’t want any part of it” A loud sigh escaped her lips as she prayed that they would just leave.  
“Too bad, you don’t really get a say in it.” Her words struck a nerve in Lucia, so despite her attempts to be reactionless, she gave in to her provoking nature.  
“You know, they're probably never going to let you out of here because of how much shit you start with everyone” A slight smirk appeared on her lips, peering over her shoulder at the three. “Maybe you like it that way, you like being held captive because you know when you actually get out of here, no one will be waiting for you or care enough to stop you from doing stupid things again, you’ll be forced to live some meaningless job until you either die or get sent back here-”  
Jannet’s hand lashed out, grabbing the back of Lucia’s chin length hair with a powerful grip. As she yanks her down to the ground, it was just punch after punch. Like after every thud was just to hide that ping in her chest. Fear that what Lucia said might actually be true was worse than any punishment the guards could give her this time.  
Lucia tried to steady her breathing so that she was calm enough not to let herself fight back and end up having to stay longer, taking every punch in the process like a champ. A guard quickly stormed in to drag Jannett off of her, and only then had Lucia noticed that Jannett’s backup had moved off from the two. They chose not to throw in any extra violence her way, staying clear of their leader's rampage in the process.  
This was far from Jannett’s first fight. From Lucia’s first day there she had witnessed her attacking anyone who looked at her funny. Stories about each fight she found herself in seemed to spread around like wildfire. She stood on this pedestal, thinking so highly of herself for the harm she inflicted on others. But by being her cellmate, Lucia did not only fall victim to hearing these stories, but also seeing her at her most vulnerable. While asleep, she talked and cried about people who she could only assume were friends and family. She was weak, but she put on a strong face to make everyone else feel weaker. She was just a bully who has yet to be taken down a peg, so by saying such awful things, Lucia hoped Jannett could finally realize that she's not as tough as she seems. If she had to have a busted lip in order for Jannett to feel just a little bit smaller, then so be it. Lucia finished washing as Jannett and her entourage were dragged off, taking care as she scrubbed over all the places bruises would soon develop. Despite it all though she had a smile on her face. Unlike them, she was out of that hell hole soon after.  
As she walked out of the building later that day, she looked back at the tall walls behind her, built to keep everyone in. A strange feeling came over her, like she was so much smaller on the outside than she ever felt in there. It was strange. It made her feel insignificant. She wouldn’t admit it, but the feeling scared her the smallest bit.  
“You ready, hun?” Her mom’s nervous face brought Lucia out of her thoughts, her mother’s eyes glancing down at Lucia’s cut bottom lip and bruised cheek.  
“Yeah.” She muttered lowly, stepping into the old minivan, watching the trees go by as the chilled air brushed against her warm face from the car's vents. Her sense of time finally kicked in, and she realised that the whole summer was over, the fact that she spent all that time behind a locked metal door starting to sink in. What a waste. If it were any other day her mother would have had to beg her to go outside, but right now, the outdoors didn’t seem too bad. Memories of going fishing with her dad flood her mind as they passed the heavily forested area they spent so much of their time together. Ever since he died, Lucia could never bring herself to go back, the guilt she had and the amount of blame from her mom was just too overwhelming.  
“Is Robert still living with us” Lucia glared coldly out the window, remembering how quickly her mom had moved on.  
“Yes, Rob is still home, and we both would appreciate it if you came and talked it out with us next time you feel like taking a bat to his car.” Lucia smiled at the smidge of annoyance in her voice as she corrected her for the hundredth time. The man always said Robert was what strangers called him, so he preferred for them to call him Rob since they are a family now. Lucia didn’t feel the same, to say the least.  
“Fair enough...” She shifted in her seat with a defeated sigh, knowing very well she didn’t want to go back to that hell hole so soon.  
“So, since you’re out and about now, um…” Her mom kept darting her eyes at her daughter then back at the road. “There's going to be some changes at home.” Lucia got this unsure feeling, like she was about to be given some comically big rule book. “Curfew is at 8 now unless we tell you otherwise.” Yep. Here we go. “You will be required to join at least one club this year.” Lucia already began planning ways to pretend like she was in one. “And weekend dinners are now mandatory and that means at the table with everyone” Lucia rolled her eyes, very aware of the fact the only reason she added that was because Lucia only ever came out of her room is to steal a plate of food and run back to hibernate for the rest of the weekend.  
“Anything else mother dearest?” She fluttered her lashes sarcastically as they pulled up to the house. The house Lucia had spent her entire life in along with her dad. She had a hard time calling it home now-a-days. Especially seeing that the new man her mom had started dating had moved in, regardless of how much Lucia protested.  
“Yes, actually. I’d really love to have you and Rob start getting along. He's a man that I love very much, and I don’t think you give him the respect he deserves. He even wants to help you by giving you a father figure back in your life-” As soon as the car turned off Lucia jumped out, bending over to her mom’s rolled down window with a pitiful smile on.  
“I already have a dad,” was all she says before heading inside, paying her respects to Robert's new car.  
“L-Lucia!” Robert stood up abruptly as she walked in. The last time he saw her was on the other side of a glass wall, wearing a prison uniform. Lucia’s cold gaze glossed over him as she looked around for anything different or out of place. Not finding anything out of place on her heels to her bedroom without a word. When she did, though, Robert called out to her. “Wait! Uh… Shit...” She ignored his pleas, only stopping for a moment to listen intently for a reaction.  
He sounds so guilty, I knew he must have done something to my room, probably changed it to a home gym or a stupid study. He probably put all my shit in a box or moved me into a closet. He’s no good, just like my mom, he’s-  
Her thoughts ran a hundred miles an hour as she looked for anything to be angry about. Upon opening the door, however, Lucia came to realize her stuff was still very much intact, with only a few alterations, such as another mattress and a person sitting on her bed very innocently. Her wide eyes stared back with excitement.  
“Hi! My name is Violà, I am very pleased to meet you! Your father is a very kind man, he met me when I came in.” Her sickeningly sweet tone made Lucia feel sick, delinquent’s eye twitching and causing her to get completely sidetracked from her last train of thought.  
“Stepfather… even that is being a bit generous-” Lucia corrected harshly. “Wait, who the fuck are you?!” With a shake of her head, Lucia shifted her focus onto why there was a stranger on her bed, rather than the fact she called Robert her dad. The girl’s eyes shifted behind Lucia, to Robert standing in the doorway behind her.  
“That’s what I was trying to tell you before you stormed off,” The old geezer’s attempt to defend himself was enough to make Lucia’s blood boil, as if telling her before she could walk in would have made her feel any better. “Like she said, this is Violà Lupin. She’s a foreign exchange student who will be living with us for the foreseeable future. You two are sharing a room.”  
He sounded so guilty to Lucia’s ears. All she could think about is who would possibly be stupid enough to think she would ever be ok with them springing a surprise roommate on her right after escaping her last cellmate. A scowl formed on Lucia’s face at the man before her, tapping her foot as she thought hard of things she could say. Words she could spit in his face to finally see what he looked like angry. There were so many things running through that little head of hers, some kind of comeback or insult But as her eyes narrowed in disbelief and anger, she could only spit out one word, her tone more hostile than ever.  
“...What?!”


End file.
